


Oh, the Memories

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Evil Author Day 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU from Erchomai, EAD, Evil Author Day, Revenant AU, implied death of a mortal character who then becomes immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: Magnus trades his memories of Alec, instead of his magic, but Asmodeus' control appears to be incomplete when it comes to claiming all the memories associated with a specific person.





	Oh, the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first offering for Evil Author Day. Don't know if/when I'll post the complete fic, and there is no guarantee that the finished product will continue the way this has left off...
> 
> Posting my first two offerings before I go to bed, the other one(maybe more) will be posted when I get back from work. :)

“Magnus?”

Magnus slowly turns his head, eyes still reading the words on the page before him as his attention is slowly drawn to his lover.

“Hmm?” he hums, the words of the page still holding his grasp, even as half of his focus is now on the man lying beside him. He wonders, briefly, if he’d responded immediately to his lover’s calls, before… well, just before.

“Do you know what Immortals are?” Alec asks, and Magnus’ brow furrows in confusion and, as the words before him all seem to blur into one, he closes the book with a huff.

“Do you mean the Revenants?” he finally asks, the only logical meaning popping into his head, since he is immortal, but of course he knows Alec doesn’t mean him.

“Like, Highlander Immortals?” Alec clarifies, his own brow furrowed with confusion and Magnus sighs.

“I assume we’re on the same page here. Revenants are the rare mundane or Shadowhunter, who dies a violent death and comes back to life immortal?” Magnus explains, raising an eyebrow, Alec nods. “Yes, I know what they are. Why do you ask?”

In response, Alec carefully takes the book from Magnus’ hands and sets it aside, then he lifts the warlock’s hands up to press them over his heart, raising an eyebrow in invitation. Magnus huffs and calls his magic, expects it to tell him nothing different than it has any other time he scans a Shadowhunter, instead, he slams right up against an energy he doesn’t expect and he gasps, his fingers clenching into Alec’s chest, the Shadowhunter barely flinching.

“I-I… you… died.” Magnus whispers, a feeling of immense horror filling him, his chest tightening. “When? How?” he exclaims, then pauses, pulls his hands away to press against his forehead, the way he has grown accustomed to doing over the last few weeks, since he lost… so many memories. “I forgot?”

“No.” Alec answers, rubbing against his chest, where his own arrow had pierced just a few weeks past, Magnus is familiar with this action, too. They’d both come away from that week with scars.

“I thought I saved you.”

“No. You were so focused on giving me your energy and healing me that you didn’t… you weren’t paying attention to my vital signs. I died and your magic just sped up my rebirth.” Alec explains, still rubbing at his chest. “I know you don’t remember, but we fought once, over my mortality.”

“I’m not surprised. I don’t normally go in for the long haul with mortals.” Magnus answers, then winces, Alec snorts.

“I found your box of mementos and you told me about your seventeen thousand lovers.” He answers and Magnus relaxes.

“Oh good, because it’d be really awkward if you thought I was some kind of immortal virgin or something.” Magnus says, smiling when Alec laughs.

“Your reputation precedes you, I wasn’t ready for seventeen _thousand,_ but I already knew your reputation.” Alec states with a shrug, they drift into silence after that, Alec lying back down and rolling onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. Magnus opens up his book and is just settling back down to read when Alec rolls over to look at him again, Magnus pauses. “What do you remember? You never said, but you have to remember _something_ or I wouldn’t be _here_.” Alec asks, waving his arm to indicate the room around them, the loft.

Magnus looks away, closes his eyes against the small, horrendously broken set of memories that he was permitted by his father to keep of Alec, of them.

_Please._

_Let’s not be overdramatic._

_I will not ask again._

_Magnus I…I love you._

_We always find our way back to each other._

_Get out!_

_Alexander, please._

He flinches and his eyes fly open as he looks around him wildly, the fear that had bubbled up in him is powerful and it takes him a moment to calm down. He hates it, especially since he doesn’t understand why some of the memories leave him breathless and so, so terrified.

“A lot of it doesn’t make sense, my mind feels like someone's just attacked with a knife, I have bits and pieces of memories here and there.” Magnus finally answers, grateful when Alec doesn’t try to touch him, knows already that Magnus reacts badly to being touched when he’s not all there. “In one of my memories, there’s a wedding, but you’re marrying someone else?” he asks, watches as Alec nods, a frown on his face.

“There’s nothing more to that memory?” Alec asks, and Magnus shakes his head, Alec visibly hesitates, Magnus’ doesn’t speak, waiting to see if Alec will say what he so clearly wants to say. “I was marrying my friend Lydia, for the Clave, for the Institute. You crashed the wedding. We kind of made out in front of all the wedding guests, including the upper echelons of the Clave…”

“You’re kidding.” Magnus exclaims, let’s out a breathless laugh. “You have to be kidding.”

“Cross my heart.” Alec promises, grinning. “It was our first kiss.”

“So, that was the first time we met or?” Magnus asks, to clarify, since he can’t imagine they were together before that, if Alec was going to be married.

“Well, you kind of low-key stalked me for a few weeks… I wasn’t sure how I felt about that. You’re… my first relationship.” Alec explains, smirking when Magnus’s eyes go wide, then a soft smile forms on the warlock’s face.

“Right, well another memory I have that I don’t understand, I’m really angry with you. I kicked you out.” Magnus says, raising an eyebrow when Alec frowns. “What I can piece together, you told me not to be dramatic and I threw you out?”

“Oh.”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“Right. Well, we’ve fought a lot since we decided it was a good idea to make out in front of high-ranking members of the Clave.” Alec deadpans, before sighing heavily. “You’ll remember when the Clave attempted to create a DNA register for Downworlders. We were arguing because I asked for some of your hair, and I didn’t understand at the time why it was such a big deal, but you obviously did. You threw me out, I figured some things out and later I apologized to you.”

Magnus’s eyes narrow and he frowns, hesitant to ask the question Alec’s answer has brought to mind. He sighs heavily and twists the rings on his fingers, figures this little weakness is no different to when he’d play with his ear cuff.

“Did you inject me with a chip?” he finally asks, after fighting against himself for a few moments. “Do I have-?” he trails off, reaches up to rub against his neck, but Alec is quick to reassure, reaching out for him and gripping his hands tightly.

“No. Never. I promise.”

“Okay.” Magnus mumbles, squeezing Alec’s hands before letting them go. “Another memory I have, we’re standing outside the Institute, you tell me that you love me but you look terrified.”

“I do love you.” Alec says immediately, and Magnus smiles.

“I love you, too.”

“I know. It was the first time we said the words. It was the day Valentine attacked the Institute, the last I’d seen of you, you were going to find Madzie. I didn’t know if you’d gotten out, whether you were alive or dead and I was so afraid. I’d never felt fear like that before.” Alec admits, a pained look in his eyes. “If you’d died that day-“

“I didn’t.” Magnus states, shaking his head. “Don’t even think of it.”

“But-“

“No. I’m here, you’re here, that’s all that matters.” Magnus tells him, shoving down the memories he still doesn’t understand. Looking out at the world from Valentine’s eyes, begging over and over for Alec not to let him die. The memory of Alec falling over the edge of the rooftop, can’t understand what led to it, but knows nothing good will come of mentioning it. “I love you and I’m here.” He murmurs, shuffling over and cuddling into Alec’s side, wrapping his arms around his Shadowhunter turned Revenant. “Don’t dwell on the past.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, Revenants aren't quite Highlander immortals, but if I ever post the full fic, that'll be explained then.


End file.
